Rad der Zeit
by Tawiga89
Summary: Hermine träumt immer wieder den selben Traum. Harry und Ron wollen nichts mehr von ihr wissen und ein gewisser Draco Malfoy taucht immer wieder auf um ihr das Leben schwer zu machen...
1. Prolog

Hier eine etwas ältere Story von mir, die ich jetzt wieder in Angriff nehmen möchte. Ich habe echt lange nichts mehr geschrieben und hoffe euch gefällt meine Hermine/Draco-Fanfic trotzdem noch^^

Danke an alle bisherigen Rewiew-Schreiber! Ihr seid der Grund, warum ich mich jetzt wieder hier ran setze!

**Das Rad der Zeit**

**Prolog**

In einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt stand eine junge Frau zwischen den Bäumen des dichten Waldes. Tränen liefen ihr die Wange hinunter als sie das Bündel in ihren Armen wiegte. "Meine süße, kleine Tochter..." flüsterte sie und ließ sich langsam auf den Boden sinken. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr stark sein, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie ihr einziges Kind in eine ungewisse Zukunft schicken würde. Sie wusste, dass sie dieses Kind nie groß ziehen würde. Niemals würde sie es die Kunst der Magie lehren können, würde niemals sehen wie es heiratete und selbst Kinder bekam... All diese Momente, die eine Mutter erleben sollte, waren ihr nicht vergönnt. Bei diesem Gedanken brach sie in hemmungsloses Schluchzen aus.

Wie konnte er ihr das nur antun? Wie konnte er DAS von ihr verlangen? Und vor allem: wie konnte er es ertragen? Schließlich war es doch auch seine Tochter, die er wegschicken wollte. Eigentlich wusste sie es... sie wusste was ihm half, über diesen Verlust hinweg zu kommen. Er hoffte einfach darauf, dass die Zeiten wieder besser, ruhiger werden würden und dann wäre es passender, Kinder in die Welt zu setzen. Sie würden in einigen Jahren eine Familie gründen und dann noch mehr Kinder haben. Aber dieses Kind, das jetzt in ihren Armen seelig schlief, würde sie niemals wieder sehen.

Erschrocken sprang die Frau auf als sie Schritte auf dem weichen Waldboden hörte und wirbelte herum, das Baby feste an sich gedrückt. Wer ist da? rief sie ängstlich und machte einen Schritt zurück. In diesen gefährlichen Zeiten war es nicht ratsam nachts den Wald zu betreten. Erst recht nicht alleine. Hastig wischte sie sich mit ihrem Umhang die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie würde keine Angst zeigen! Gefolgt von einem Rascheln trat eine dunkle Gestalt auf sie zu und blieb direkt vor ihr und dem Kind stehen. Erleichtert atmete die junge Hexe aus. "Du bist reichlich spät Salazar Slytherin!"

Salazar Slytherin betrachtete die Mutter seines Kindes und sah ihr den Kummer an. Ihre Wangen waren noch nicht ganz trocken und sie sah aus, als hätte sie seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen geschweige denn etwas gegessen. Ein trauriges und sehr seltenes Lächeln schlich sich auf das markente Gesicht des großen Zauberers. "Unserer Tochter wird es gut gehen Rowena. Die Menschen in der Zukunft werden sich gut um sie kümmern." Mit diesen Worten versuchte Salazar seine Kollegin und Geliebte zu beruhigen. "Aber...müssen wir sie wirklich wegschicken? Ich meine... es muss doch eine andere Möglichkeit geben!" versuchte Rowena es ein weiteres mal doch Salazar schüttelte nur endgültig den Kopf. "Nein! Willst du das Leben unseres Kindes gefährden? Noch ist sie so klein und kann in einer völlig anderen Welt aufwachsen. Eine Welt voller Frieden. Hier wird sie nicht glücklich. Es herrscht Krieg! Willst du, dass sie hier aufwächst? Falls sie berhaupt überlebt!" Die letzten Worte hatte er streng ausgesprochen.

Rowena verstand, dass es zum Wohle ihrer Tochter war. Mit einem gequälten Seufzen gab sie sich geschlagen. "Meinst du, wir können sie zurück holen, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist?" fragte sie leise, den Blick zum Boden gesenkt. "Wer weiß? Vielleicht geschieht ein Wunder und wir werden unser Kind irgendwann in ferner Zukunft wieder in die Arme schließen können. Aber selbst wenn nicht.... unsere Erbin wird in Sicherheit sein. Und das ist die Hauptsache." antwortete Salazar und legte einen Arm um die Schulter seiner Geliebten. "Lass uns anfangen." Mit diesen Worten nahm er ihr das schlafende Kind ab und blickte es noch einen Moment an. In diesem Augenblick erwachte das junge Geschöpf und große braune Rehaugen blickten in die ihres Vaters. "Machs gut meine Kleine. Ich hoffe du wächst in Frieden auf." flüsterte der sonst so steinerne Mann bevor er zwei Schritte nach vorne trat und das Bündel auf den kühlen Waldboden legte. Rowena musste an sich halten um nicht wieder in Tränen auszubrechen. Tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass es so am Besten für ihre Tochter war. Sie hatte ihre Tochter nur viel zu kurz bei sich haben können...

Salazar kehrte zu Rowena zurück und nahm ihre Hand in die seine. Stumm blickten die Eltern noch einmal auf das zappelnde Kind bevor sie sich auf den Zauber konzentrierten, der ihnen ihre Tochter entreissen würde. Salazar begann mit dem Gemurmel in einer fremden, uralten Sprache. Rowena stimmte sogleich mit ein und gemeinsam sprachen Sie einen langen und sehr starken Zauberspruch, den Blick immer auf das Kind am Waldboden gerichtet. Um dieses fing es inzwischen an zu glühen und langsam erhob es sich in die Lüfte. Dort wirbelte es herum, wie von einem mächtigen Sturm erfasst, und beinahe hätte Rowena aufgehört zu sprechen um ihre Tochter vor dem Sturm zu schützen. Doch da war es schon zu spät. Das Baby löste sich mit einem mal in Luft auf und war verschwunden. Mit einem verzweifelten Aufschrei ließ Rowena sich zu Boden fallen und weinte hemmungslos. Salazar hingegen starrte auf die Stelle, an der eben noch sein Kind gelegen hatte. "Lebe wohl!" murmelte er und ging neben Rowena in die Knie um sie in den Arm zu nehmen und ihr Trost zu spenden. "Hoffentlich ist alles gut gegangen Salazar!" flüsterte Rowena, als sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. "Hoffentlich!"


	2. Träume

**Kapitel 1**

Träume

Mit Tränen in den Augen erwachte Hermine Granger, Junghexe und Schulsprecherin auf der Zaubererschule Hogwarts, aus ihrem Schlaf. Noch ganz benommen setzte sie sich auf und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel ihres Nachthemdes die Tränen ab. Der Traum war ihr noch ganz frisch im Gedächtniss. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Warum träumte sie in letzter Zeit immer wieder den selben Traum. Und warum kam es ihr weniger wie ein Traum und eher wie eine... Erinnerung vor? Diese Frau mit dem Kind auf dem Arm.... sie tat ihr Leid. Hermine konnte jedes mal den Schmerz im Gesicht der jungen Mutter sehen, als ihr Kind einfach so verschwand. Wer sie wohl war? Und der Mann? Wer war er? Ihrendwie kamen ihr die beiden seltsam vertraut vor... aber im nächsten Moment waren sie wieder Fremde für Hermine. Sie würde so gerne verstehen, was das Paar in ihrem Traum sprach. Aber niemals hörte sie ein Wort. Es war wie ein Stummfilm, der in ihrem Kopf immer und immer wieder abgespielt wurde. Was hatte das bloß zu bedeuten?

Hermine Granger war inzwischen lange genug Hexe um zu wissen, dass Träume durchaus etwas zu bedeuten haben können. Und sie hatte einfach das bestimmte Gefühl, dass dieser Traum für sie wichtig war. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte Hermine, dass es erst 06:00 Uhr war. Und das an einem Samstag! Sie musste herausfinden, was dieser Traum ihr sagen wollte! Sonst würde sie immer wieder wach im Bett liegen und sich den Kopf darüber zerbrechen. Und Hermine Granger war eine Hexe, die ihre Probleme zu lösen versuchte und sie nicht verdrängte. Und genau aus diesem Grund schwang sie die Beine aus dem Bett und zog sich leise an, um ihre Mitschülerinnen nicht zu wecken. Sie hüllte sich in ihren neuen Umhang und schlich aus dem Schlafsaal.

Wie gerne würde sie jetzt einfach zu Harry und Ron gehen um mit ihnen über ihren Traum zu reden. Früher waren sie immer für einander da gewesen. Doch seit auch Ron im Quidditch-Team der Gryffindors aufgenommen wurde bekam sie ihre beiden Freunde kaum noch zu Gesicht. Sie trainierten, aßen und schliefen. Hermine war für sie nur noch interessant, wenn sie ihnen halb ihren Berg an Hausaufgaben abzuarbeiten. Natürlich war Hermine klug genug, um zu wissen, dass ihre beiden Freunde erwachsen wurden. Wahrscheinlich waren sie gerade mitten in der Pubertät und interessierten sich daher eher für Sport und Freunde.... Freunde! Nicht Freundinnen. Gut möglich, dass es ihnen einfach nur peinlich war, mit Hermine gesehen zu werden. Sie war ein Mädchen und eine Streberin... "Jungs sind so bescheuert!" murmelte sie vor sich hin während sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat.

Wie erwartet, war keine Menschenseele außer ihr schon wach. Einen Moment überlegte sie, ob sie sich nicht einfach vor das Feuer in einen Sessel setzen und Haushaufgaben machen sollte. So viel Ruhe hatte man im Gemeinschaftsraum sonst nie. Aber der Traum beschäftigte sie immer noch zu sehr. Sie würde sich ehe nicht auf ihren Verwandlungs-Aufsatz konzentrieren können. So viel war klar. Da sie Harry nicht fragen wollte, gab es nur noch eine Möglichkeit für sie, etwas über seltsame Träume herauszufinden. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. Die Bibliothek natürlich!

Als die junge Gryffindor die Tür zur Bibliothek aufstieß war noch niemand hier zu sehen. Kein Wunder, schließlich schlief das ganze Schloss noch. Allerdings war hier auch am Nachmittag nicht besonders viel los. Vielleicht war dieser Ort deshalb Hermines liebster überhaut. Hier konnte sie stundenlang in uralten Büchern stöbern, in Ruhe Hausaufgaben machen, lernen oder einfach nur die Ruhe genießen. Selten störte sie hier jemand. Ron kam aus Prinzip nie mit in die Bibliothek (zu viele Bücher, sagte er immer) und wenn Harry einmal mitkam, dann blieb er höchstens eine Stunde und verschwand dann wieder zum Quidditchtraining. Wie konnte es jemand toll finden, sich bei jedem Wetter durch die kalte Luft zu schwingen und sich von fliegenden Bällen halb tot schlagen zu lassen? Das würde Hermine wohl nie verstehen. Sie beschäftigte sich lieber mit sinnvolleren Dingen, wie dem Stöbern in Büchern. Liebevoll sah sie sich in der etwas düsteren und staubigen Bibliothek um. Ja, hier fühlte sie sich willkommen.

Ihr Blick wurde jedoch sogleich etwas missmutiger, als sie sich der Wahrsageabteilung näherte. Ron würde sie jetzt sicher ungläubig anstarren. Hermine hatte schließlich schon in der 3. Klasse zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie mit so etwas Unsinnigem wie Wahrsagen nichts zu tun haben wollte. Doch das Buch _Traumdeutungen für jedermann_ fand man nun einmal nur hier. Hoffentlich stand darin nicht nur Blödsinn... Wenn sie an die Wahrsagelehrerin Trelawny dachte, schüttelte es sie schon. Noch nie, hatte Hermine eine so unfähige Lehrerin gesehen. Selbst in der Muggel-Welt nicht. Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie nicht einfach umdrehen sollte. Das war doch alles nur Wischiwaschi. Traumdeutung! Aber wenn sie es nicht versuchte, würde sie niemals herausfinden, was es mit ihrem seltsamen Traum auf sich hatte. Also ging sie tapfer weiter, bis sie vor einem langen Bücherregal stand, in dem nur Bücher zum Thema Wahrsagen zu finden waren.

Die Schulsprecherin ließ ihren suchenden Blick über die Titel auf den Buchrücken wandern und verzog dabei leicht das Gericht. Büchern wie _Haben sie die Fähigkeit in die Zukunft zu sehen?_ oder _Schicksal – Kann man es ändern?_ konnte man doch nicht ernst nehmen. Hermines Meinung, dass Wahrsager nicht ganz richtig im Kopf sein konnten, verfestigte sich mit einem Mal noch mehr. Plötzlich blieb ihr Blick an einem Buch ‚Der Blick in die Vergangenheit' hängen. Es war schon ziemlich alt und verstaubt. Anscheinend wurde es selten in die Hand genommen. Hermine streckte sich etwas und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen um an das schwere, in Leder gebundene Buch zu kommen. Vorsichtig und auch etwas zögernd zog sie es schließlich aus dem Regal und wirbelte dabei einiges an Staub auf. Hermine musste husten und warf das Buch schnell auf einen kleinen Tisch am Fenster. Da bestand ja Erstickungsgefahr! Als der Staub sich wieder gelegt hatte traute sie sich näher an das Buch heran und strich mit dem Zeigefinger vorsichtig über den alten Einband, auf dem der Titel in goldenen Lettern stand. Jedoch war kein Autor genannt. Dieser Tatsache schenkte Hermine allerdings keine Beachtung. sie war viel zu fasziniert von dem Buch. Wie gebannt blickte sie es an und strich immer wieder mit dem finger über die Buchstaben darauf.

Schließlich riss sie sich los und schlug das Buch mit ruhiger Hand auf. Die Schrift war sehr, sehr alt. Ein Wunder, dass dieses Buch noch existierte. Und vor allem, dass es ungeschützt im Regal stand. Die Bibliothekarin schien die Wahrsageabteilung wohl auch nicht besonders zu mögen, sonst wäre ihr sicher aufgefallen, dass darin ein sehr wertvolles Buch verstaubte. Das Buch war in einer Schrift geschrieben, die mit der von heute gar nicht mehr zu vergleichen war. Zum Glück hatte Hermin sich schon immer für vergessene Schriften interessiert und so konnte sie mit einiger Mühe das Geschriebene entziffern. Die Neugier hatte sie gepackt und so zog sie sich einen Stuhl heran um ihre Nase in das alte Buch zu stecken.

Hermine hatte gerade angefangen, das Vorwort zu lesen, als sie hörte, ie die Tür der Bibliothek geöffnet wurde. Und ohne zu wissen warum kam sie sich ertappt vor. Als hätte sie etwas Verbotenes getan. Das war natürlich Unsinn und das wusste sie auch, trotzdem war ihr seltsam zu mute. Mit klopfendem Herzen sprang sie auf und schlug das Buch zu. Sie würde es sich einfach ausleihen und lesen, wenn sie alleine im Schlafsaal war. Erst einmal musste sie nach dem eigentlichen Buch suchen, weshalb sie gekommen war. Gerade hatte sie das besagte Buch gefunden, als sie Schritte näher kommen hörte. Hastig drehte sie sich um und wollte aus der Wahrsageabteilung verschwinden. Sie gab es zwar nicht gerne zu, aber es wäre ihr peinlich, dort gesehen zu werden. Doch sie kam gar nicht mehr so weit. Vor ihr stand... "Malfoy!" Hat man vor dem denn nie Ruhe? Nicht einmal an einem Samstagmorgen? "Was willst du denn schon so früh hier?" fragte sie schnippisch und versuchte sich dabei unauffällig von der Bücherabteilung zu entfernen. Das fehlte ihr gerade noch, dass ausgerechnet der arrogante und verhasste Malfoy sie mit Wahrsagebüchern erwischte. Bald würde es die ganze Schule wissen! Die Bücher versteckte sie - wie sie hoffte - unauffällig unter ihrem Umhang.

"Was i c h hier will? Findest du nicht, dass ich ein wenig mehr Recht habe, mich hier aufzuhalten, als ein Schlammblut? Schließlich ist das hier eine Zauberschule!" schnaubte Malfoy verächtlich und blickte sie böse an. Die Wut kochte in Hermine. Wieso hielt dieser Fiesling sich nur immer für etwas Besseres? Natürlich hatte er sie im Laufe der letzten sieben Jahre mehrfach Schlammblut genannt... aber es tat immer noch weh. Schließlich beleidigte er damit nicht nur sie, sondern auch ihre Muggel-Eltern. Und diese waren zwei Goldstücke. Nettere und hilfsbereitere Menschen konnte man einfach nicht finden. Malfoys Eltern hingegen, waren weder nett noch hilfsbereit. Eher eingebildet und hinterhältig. Und hätten ihre Eltern sie nicht so gut erzogen, dann hätte sie Malfoy schon längst einen bösen Fluch aufgehetzt. "Du kannst mich mal Malfoy!" zischte Hermine ungehalten und schob sich an ihm vorbei. Mit diesem Wicht wollte sie sich nicht weiter abgeben. Sollte er sich doch weiter in seiner Selbstverherrlichung wälzen, wenn es ihn so befriedigte! Wütend stapfte Hermine zum Ausgang der Bibliothek. Das Buch unter ihrem Umgang fest umklammert.

Immer noch sauer betrat sie den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem inzwischen schon ein bisschen Leben herrschte. Die Frühaufsteher wurden langsam munter. In ihrer Aufregung vergaß sie komplett, dass sie ja eigentlich nachforschen wollte, was es mit ihrem Traum auf sich hatte. So wüten wie sie war, schmiss sie die ausgeliehen Bücher jedoch nur in eine Ecke auf ihrem Schreibtisch, in der es von Pergamentrollen begraben wurde. Sie musste sich abreagieren und so beschloss sie, einen kleinen Spaziergang am See zu machen. Das würde ihr gut tun. Frische Luft klärte die Gedanken.

Als Hermine nach einer guten Stunde wiederim Gemeinschaftsraum auftauchte, war dieser schon gut gefüllt. Ihre Mitschüler machten sich langsam auf den Weg zum Frühstück. Heute war Samstag. Daher würden die meisten ihrer Mitschüler wohl nach dem Frühstück aufbrechen, um nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Fein, dann hatte sie mehr Zeit für sich um ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen. An Hogsmeade-Samstagen war der Gemeinschaftsraum immer wie ausgestorben. In Wahrheit würde Hermine auch gerne einmal wieder nach Hogsmeade gehen. Sie war früher immer gemeinsam mit Harry und Ron gegangen. Doch die beiden gingen inzwischen lieber mit den anderen Gryffindor-Jungs, als mit ihr. Mit denen konnte man mehr Spaß haben, sagten sie. Und andere Freunde hatte sie nicht. Natürlich könnte sie mit Lavender oder Parvati gehen... aber die beiden nervten sie immer nach einiger Zeit. Die hatten nur ihre aktuellen Freunde, Hexen-Zeitschriften und die neuste Mode im Kopf. Die beiden dachten nie an die wirklich wichtigen Sachen im Leben. Und das regte Hermine früher oder später immer wieder auf. Daher hatte sie sich angewöhnt, nicht mehr nach Hogsmeade zu gehen und in der Zeit lieber die Ruhe zu nutzen, um ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Das war eh viel sinnvoller...

Mit einem traurigen Seufzen schloss Hermine Granger sich ihren Mitschülern an, um alleine in die Große Halle zum Frühstück zu gehen. Auch wenn sie nicht besonders viel Hunger hatte.


	3. Schock am Morgen

**Kapitel 2**

Schock am Morgen

Als Hermine kurze Zeit später an dem Gryffindor-Tisch saß und in ihrem Rührei herum stocherte, dachte sie immer noch an ihren seltsamen Traum. Von ihrem Traum wanderten ihre Gedanken zu ihrem Ausflug in die Bibliothek. Und da fiel ihr auch schon der kleine Zwischenfall mit Malfoy wieder ein. Dieser arrogante Schönling würde sich wohl niemals ändern. Schon seit der ersten Klasse nutzte er jede Chance um Hermine daran zu erinnern, dass sie Muggel-Eltern hatte und seiner Meinung nach nicht nach Hogwarts gehörte. Sie war in seinen Augen nicht würdig genug, um in diesen Hallen die Kunst der Magie zu erlernen. Düster starrte sie zum Slytherin-Tisch hinüber, nur um festzustellen, dass Draco Malfoy noch nicht beim Frühstück war.

Alles an ihrem Leben hier änderte sich... nur Malfoy nicht. Er blieb gewohnt boshaft. Wenn doch nur Harry und Ron genauso unveränderlich wären. Natürlich änderte auch sie sich. Das war der jungen Gryffindor durchaus bewusst. Aber dennoch wünschte sie sich ihre besten Freunde zurück. Immer mehr wurde sie zur Einzelgängerin. Sie verbrachte noch mehr Zeit als sonst in der Bibliothek und wurde in der Schule ebenso erfolgreicher. Prof. McGonagall hatte sich sogar schon einmal mit ihr zusammen gesetzt um mir ihr ihre Zukunft zu besprechen. Die Professorin war der Ansicht, dass Hermine es weit bringen könnte. Ihrer Meinung nach sollte sie Aurorin werden, Bücher schreiben, in die Magie-Forschung gehen oder aber Lehrerin werden. Als Hermine diesen beiläufig erwähnten Vorschlag gehört hatte, war ihr für einen Moment die Luft weg geblieben. Lehrerin auf Hogwarts werden! Das war ihr Traum! Und McGonagall schien in diesem Punkt an sie zu glauben.

Ein fröhliches „Morgen Hermine" ließ sie aufblicken. Neville... Er hatte sich auch verändert. Er war selbstbewusster geworden und das sah man ihm auch an. Nichts war mehr übrig von dem schüchternen und tollpatschigen Gryffindor. Nur noch die Liebe zu den Pflanzen und Kräutern ließ erahnen, dass es sich hier um Neville handelte. Das war wohl auch der Grund warum er seit einigen Wochen Ginny Weasley seine feste Freundin nennen konnte. Die beiden gaben ein sehr harmonisches Paar ab. Wer hätte das gedacht? Die eigensinnige und mutige Ginny und der schüchterne, ungeschickte Neville. Aber es funktionierte. Die beiden ergänzten sich gut und schienen glücklich zu sein. Leiser Neid machte sich in Hermine breit. Doch bevor sie komplett in Selbstmitleid versinken konnte setzte sich Neville auch schon neben sie. Ihre guten Manieren hatten ausgeschlafen und entschlossen sich dazu, endlich zu reagieren: „Guten Morgen Neville." grüßte sie daher freundlich zurück und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln wie ihr Mitschüler seiner Freundin Ginny einen kurzen Guten-Morgen-Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

Gerade noch konnte Hermine sich ein Seufzen verkneifen. Sie hätte auch gerne jemanden an ihrer Seite. Früher hatte sie ja immer gedacht, sie und Ron würden ein Paar werden. Aber der war inzwischen zu gar nichts mehr zu gebrauchen, was auch nur annähernd in Richtung Freundschaft ging. Sie hatte zwar ab und zu probiert, eine Beziehung zu führen aber es klappte einfach nicht. Es war nicht so, dass die Jungs nicht an ihr interessiert waren. Vielmehr war es so, dass sie sich einfach nicht dazu durchringen konnte, mit jemandem ernsthaft zusammen zu sein ohne ihn zu lieben. Schon immer hatte Hermine an die wahre Liebe geglaubt. So wie bei ihren Eltern. Ihre Eltern liebten sich auch nach vielen Jahren Ehe noch so wie am ersten Tag. Sie wollte einen Partner haben, auf den sie sich den Rest ihres Lebens verlassen konnte. Den hatte sie aber leider bisher nicht gefunden. Also hieß es warten und weiterhin neidisch sein, wenn Neville seine Freundin küsste.

Hermine schon ihr Rührei zur Seite und nahm sich eine Banane. Sie hatte nicht wirklich Hunger. Warum war sie eigentlich zum Frühstück gegangen? Lustlos nippte sie an ihrem Kürbissaft und blickte zur Tür, als diese wieder einmal geöffnet wurde. Harry und Ron kamen herein und steuerten den Gryffindor-Tisch an. Beide sahen ziemlich verpennt aus und Hermine fragte sich wieder einmal, wie man so lange schlafen konnte. Sobald sie ihre seltsamen Träume los war würde sich auch endlich wieder einmal ausschlafen können. Wie sehr sie sich darauf freute! aber selbst dann würde sie niemals bis halb 9 schlafen! (*g*) Die beiden Jungs waren unmöglich.

"Morgen allerseits" brummte Ron und ließ sich Hermine gegenüber auf die Bank fallen um sofort damit anzufangen, alles Essbare in seiner Nähe auf den Teller vor sich zu schaufeln. Harry nickte ihr zu und setzte sich neben Ron. Beide gähnten ununterbrochen, als hätten sie viel zu wenig Schlaf abbekommen. Harry hob wenigstens seine Hand, um sich den Mund zu zu halten. Ron schaffte dies gar nicht mehr, da er viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, Essen in sich hinein zu stopfen. Dabei sah das Gähnen natürlich besonders... attraktiv aus. Hermine verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Jungs!

„Ich musste ihn halb aus dem Bett prügeln. Wir wollten den Samstag doch ganz fürs Quidditch haben. Also heißt es früh aufstehen." Grinste Harry und nahm sich ebenfalls Rührei und Würstchen auf den Teller. Hermine schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Dass diese Verrückten auch nur an ihr Training denken mussten. Hatten die auch noch was anderes im Kopf? Schule und Lernen zum Beispiel? „Wollt ihr nicht endlich einmal eure Hausaufgaben machen? Wie meinst du reagiert McGonagall darauf, wenn ihr wieder einmal nicht eure Hausaufgaben gemacht habt?" fragte sie deshalb spitz und aß dabei ihre Banana auf. Sie wollte schnell weg von hier. „Wir schreiben einfach kurz vor der Stunde von dir ab." Brummte Ron und sah kurz von seinem Essen auf, um sie frech anzugrinsen.

Hermine gab ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich und schüttelte energisch den Kopf, so dass ihre braunen Locken wippten. „Das würde euch so passen. Aber ich habe euch bereits gesagt, dass ich euch nicht mehr abschreiben lasse. Statt immer nur fliegende Bälle und Besen im Kopf zu haben solltet ihr einmal an die Wichtigen Dinge im Leben denken." Schimpfte sie und sah Ron dabei wütend an. Sie wurde ausgenutzt von allen beiden! Zum Hausaufgaben abschreiben war sie also gut genug! Aber gemeinsam mit ihr nach Hogsmeade gehen wollten sie nicht mehr!

Verärgert wandte sie sich ab und verwickelte Neville und Ginny in ein Gespräch. "Na, was habt ihr beide heute vor? Romantischen Tag in Hogsmeade?" fragte sie und hörte wie Ron leise zu Harry sagte: „Was hat die denn mal wieder für Probleme?" „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht hat sie ihre Tage?" schlug Harry vor und beiden Jungs grinsten sich bei diesem Gedanken an.

Nachdem Neville und Ginny sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade gemacht hatten saß Hermine schweigend an ihrem Platz und trank einen Kaffee während sie ihre Nase in ein Buch für Zauberkunst steckte. Sie blickte erst wieder auf, als die Eulen mit der Morgenpost hereingeflattert kamen. Sofort erkannte sie ihre Eule Hubertus, die sie letzten Sommer von ihren Eltern bekommen hatte. Diese hatten gemeint, es wäre nötig. Hermine war der Meinung, die Schul-Eulen würden es auch tun. Aber wie immer, hatten ihre Eltern gewonnen und ihr die Eule gekauft. Insgeheim freute Hermine sich darüber. Bekam sie doch dadurch inzwischen viel öfter Post von ihren Eltern.

Diesmal schien Hubertus auch einen Brief für sie dabei zu haben. Freudig packte sie ihr Buch weg und beobachtete ihre Eule bei der Landung. Als der braun-rote Kauz vor ihr auf dem Tisch saß nahm sie ihm den Brief ab und gab ihm ein Stück Brot und ein Schälchen Wasser ehe sie sich daran machte den Brief zu untersuchen. Er sah merkwürdig aus. Nicht wirklich sehr persönlich, also nicht von ihren Eltern. Leicht verwirrt drehte sie den Brief um und suchte nach dem Absender, fand aber keinen. Mit einem Schulterzucken öffnete sie den Brief und zog ein gefaltetes Stück Pergament heraus. Es sah... amtlich aus. War das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen? Irgendwie wurde Hermine flau um Magen. Hubertus machte sich gerade wieder auf den Weg als sie das Pergament entfaltete und zu lesen begann:

_Sehr geehrte Ms. Granger,_

_leider müssen wir Ihnen mitteilen, dass Ihre Eltern, Catherina Liliana Granger und Bob George Granger in der vergangenen Nacht bei einem schweren "Automobil"-Unfall ums Leben gekommen sind._

_Die zuständigen Muggel wollten sich direkt an sie wenden, doch unsere Abteilung hat sich zum Schutze der Zaubererwelt darum gekümmert, dass niemand nachforschen wird, wo genau Sie sich derzeit aufhalten._

_Professor Dumbledore wurde benachrichtigt und er wird sich darum kümmern, dass Sie zeitnah zu den Muggels nach London gebracht werden, um die testamentarischen Angelegenheiten zu klären._

_Herzliches Beileid_

_Ihre  
Cordula Silverstone_

_Abteilung für Todesfälle natürlicher und magischer Art_

Nachdem das Mädchen den Brief ein zweites und sogar noch ein drittes mal gelesen hatte ließ sie ihn endlich sinken. Tränen liefen ihr in Strömen über die Wange. Beim ersten Mal hatte sie es nicht glauben wollten. Beim zweiten Mal hatte sie es nicht glauben können.

Und nun, nach dem dritten Mal, ... drang langsam zu ihr durch dass ihre Eltern – ihre liebenswürdigen, immer lachenden Zahnarzteltern – tot waren. Bei einem schweren Autounfall ums Leben gekommen hieß es in dem Brief. Wie konnte das nur möglich sein? Ihr Vater war doch immer ein so sicherer Fahrer gewesen. Bilder schossen Hermine durch den Kopf obwohl sie nicht wusste was passiert war.

Ihre Eltern saßen gemeinsam im Auto und lachten fröhlich über den netten Abend den sie wahrscheinlich bei Freunden verbracht hatten. Sie redeten über den guten Wein, die netten Kinder der Familie Book und über ihre eigene Tochter die leider nicht dabei sein konnte. Und plötzlich stieß Catherina einen Schrei aus und deutete auf die Straße, Bob trat auf die Bremse... doch zu spät und das Auto fuhr direkt in das andere hinein, während hinter ihnen ein Lkw ebenfalls nicht mehr rechtzeitig bremsen konnte...

So oder ähnlich hätte es ablaufen können. Wie in einem Film, spielte ihr inneres Auge ihr noch mehrere mögliche Szenen ab. Und eine war schlimmer und qualvoller als die andere. Mit einem Satz sprang die Gryffindor auf die Beine und schluchzte laut auf. Der Brief in ihrer Faust wurde zerknüllt während sie eilig aus der Großen Halle rannte. Weg! Nur weg! Hermine brauchte einen Ort an dem sie alleine sein konnte. Sie musste realisieren, was sie eben erfahren hatte. Und ihr fiel nur ein Ort in Hogwarts ein, wo sie ihrer Trauer freien Lauf lassen konnte: Das Klo der Maulenden Myrte!

Harry und Ron sahen ihr verwirrt nach und blickten sich hilfesuchend um. Dann standen sie auf um nach ihrer Freundin zu sehen. In letzter Zeit benahm sie sich seltsam, deshalb hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt sie eine Weile in Ruhe zu lassen. Doch jetzt brauchte sie die Hilfe ihrer Freunde und aus diesem Grund verließen die beiden Jungs ebenfalls sie Große Halle um sich auf die Suche nach ihrer Freundin zu machen.

Hermine hatte die Beine an den Körper gezogen und ihr Kopf ruhte auf den Knien. Sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben was passiert sein sollte. Sie hatten doch schon so viele Pläne für die Zukunft geschmiedet. Die Familie Granger hatte vorgehabt, in den Sommerferien mit den Weasleys und Harry nach Rumänien zu fahren. Die Reise war gebucht und es mussten doch nur noch die Sommerferien beginnen! Wieso durften ihre Eltern das nicht mehr erleben? Das war so ungerecht!

Der letzte Brief ihrer Eltern war vor einer Woche gekommen in dem sie ihr geschrieben hatten wie sehr sie ihre Tochter doch vermissten und dass diese bloß fleißig sein sollte, um einen guten Abschluss hinzulegen. Sogar ein Glücksbringer für die Prüfungen war dabei gewesen... Das war typisch für ihre Mutter! Immer legte sie ihrer Tochter kleine Geschenke als Aufmunterung in die Umschläge. Und jedes Mal hatte Hermine sich unendlich gefreut, zeigte es doch, wie sehr ihre Eltern sie liebten.

Und nun würde sie nie wieder von ihren Eltern einen Brief erhalten! Sie würde mit ihnen auch nie mehr in ferne Länder reisen oder einfach nur beim Abendessen sitzen. Bei all diesen Gedanken war es Hermine, als würde ihr Herz zerspringen. Die Schmerzen in ihrer Brust waren fast unerträglich. Mit jeder Erinnerung die in ihr hoch kam, wurde er größer und das Schluchzen heftiger. Sie liebte ihre Eltern doch so sehr! Fast schon vergöttert hatte sie diese. Hätte sie nicht herausgefunden, dass sie eine Hexe war, so wäre sie wohl Zahnärztin geworden, so wie ihre Eltern.

Sie war doch erst 17! Womit hatte sie es verdient ihre Eltern so früh schon zu verlieren? Und womit hatten ihre Eltern den frühen Tod verdient? Catherina Granger hatte sich doch schon immer darauf gefreut, ihr Mädchen mal heiraten zu sehen und später wollte sie ganz viele Enkelkinder haben. Und jetzt hatte Hermine ihrer Mutter nicht einmal einen festen Freund vorstellen können. Es hatte schließlich auch keinen gegeben! Aber ihre Mutter hatte sie immer danach gefragt und Hermine hatte stets geantwortet: "Irgendwann wirst du schon noch meinen Traumprinzen kennenlernen, Mama." Irgendwann! Pha! Niemals hätte es wohl eher getroffen.

„Hermine? Bist du da drinnen?" Harry's Stimme schien sie von weit her zu rufen. Fast hätte sie es gar nicht gehört. Warum waren sie gekommen? Wollten sie nicht Quidditch spielen? _Jetzt wirst du unfair Hermine! Sie machen sich sicher Sorgen.... sie sind schließlich immer noch deine Freunde!_ mahnte sie sich selbst und seufzte. Sie wollte aber auch ihre Freunde jetzt nicht sehen. Sie wollte einfach niemanden sehen. Das einzige was Hermine jetzt wollte, war alleine sein und sich an ihre Eltern und die schönen Zeiten mit ihnen erinnern. Nur so konnte sie ihre Trauer in den Griff bekommen.

Irgendwann gaben Harry und Ron auf und schlürften mit hängenden Köpfen davon, ohne auch nur ein Wort aus ihrer Freundin herausgebracht zu haben.


	4. Der schrecklichste Tag der Geschichte

**Kapitel 3**

**Der schrecklichste Tag der Geschichte**

Es schienen Stunden vergangen zu sein, in denen Hermine weinend in einer Toilettenkabine saß und den Brief in ihren Händen immer und immer wieder laß. Hermine Granger war schon immer sehr realistisch und vernünftig gewesen. Daher war ihr durchaus auch klar, dass sie die Tatsache, dass ihre Eltern ... tot waren nicht ändern konnte. Obwohl ihr kurz der Gedanke gekommen war, Dumbledore nach einem Zauber zu fragen, der das Geschehene rückgängig machen konnte. Doch erstens würde Dumbledore ihr bei so etwas niemals helfen und zweitens hatte er damit auch Recht. Schließlich war das keine Lösung. Hermine war inzwischen lange genug eine Hexe - eine sehr talentierte noch dazu - um zu wissen, dass dieser Zauber - sollte es überhaupt einen passenden geben - strengstens verboten war. Also musste sie sich wohl an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass ihre Eltern nun nicht mehr für sie da sein würden. Als ihr diese einzige Lösung durch den Kopf ging wurde ihr kalt und ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

"Uuuhuhuhuhuuuu weeeeinst duuu etwaaa?" Erschrocken zuckte Hermine zusammen und blickte auf. Vor ihr schwebte die Maulende Myrte. Sie war einer der vielen Geister, die in Hogwarts herum spukten. Und jeder gab offen zu, dass die Maulende Myrte mir einer der schlimmsten und nervigsten war. Sie erfreute sich regelrecht am Leid anderer um sich von ihrem eigenen Selbstmitleid abzulenken. Hermine ließ sich gar nicht erst dazu herab, ihr zu antworten.

"Waaaas kann denn schon so schlimmes passiert sein? Hat etwa jemand ein Hasslied über dich geschrieben, Gegenstände durch dich hindurch geworfen oder hat dich jemand sogar das Kloooo hinunter gespüüühlt? Ich glaube niiiicht, oder? Iiiiich dagegen! Ich hätte allen Grund zum weinen... buuuhuuuuhuuuhuuuu!" jammerte Myrte und Hermine blickte sie an, als wäre sie eine ekelige fette Spinne. Wie konnte dieses verrückte Geistermädchen so auf ihren Gefühlen herumtrampeln? Wütend stand Hermine auf und schnappte sich ihre Tasche. Den Breif stopfte sie in ihre Umhangtasche. "Ja, dir gehts ja auch sooo schlecht du jammernde maulende Myrte! Du hast ja keine Ahnung, dass auch lebendige Menschen Kummer haben können!" schnauzte Hermine den Geist an und stolzierte an ihr vorbei aus der Mädchentoilette.

Auf den Gängen stellte Hermine fest, dass sich die Schüler langsam schon auf den Weg zum Abendessen machten. So lange hatte Hermine also im Klo gesessen. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie die Zeit vergangen war. Um so besser. Dann würde sie den Gemeinschaftsraum so gut wie leer vorfinden und musste keine lästigen Fragen beantworten. Auf Gesellschaft kann ich heute wirklich gut verzichten, dachte Hermine, bog um eine Ecke und lief genau in Draco Malfoy hinein. "Kannst du denn nicht aufpassen Granger? Dir gehört die Schule hier nicht alleine." knurrte er gereizt während er herablassend auf die am boden sitzende Gryffindor blickte. Hermine hatte nicht wirklich gedacht, dass dieser verdammte Tag noch schlimmer werden konnte. Aber so sehr konnte man sich irren.

Sprachlos blickte sie Malfoy an, der sie mit einem überheblichen Grinsen musterte. Sein Blick wanderte über ihre zerzausten Haare, registrierte ihre geschwollenen Augen und das blasse Gesicht. Nein, sie sah nicht gerade wie das blühende Leben aus. "Wo hast du dich denn den ganzen Tag rumgetrieben Granger? In Hogsmeade warst du auf jede Fall nicht. Und auch nicht in der Bibliothek. ICH musste dich nämlich suchen, weil wir Schulsprecherversammlung hatten und eine gewisse Gryffindor nicht erschienen ist. Aber so wie du aussiehst, hattest du wohl... besseres zu tun." Plapperte der Slytherin gemütlich weiter und warf einen vielsagenden Blick auf ihre zerknitterte Bluse und den hochgerutschten Rock ihrer Schuluniform.

Hermine starrte ihren Erzfeind immer noch sprachlos an. Da stand dieser eingebildete Schnösel doch tatsächlich vor ihr, ließ sie auf dem Boden hocken und unterstellte ihr, die Versammlung versäumt zu haben, um ein wildes Schäferstündchen abzuhalten? Als Malfoy dann auch noch schweinisch grinste explodierte Hermine. Wütend sprang sie wieder auf die Beine und zog blitzschnell ihren Zauberstab. Ihm würde sie sein Grinsen schon noch vom Gesicht wischen. "Was fällt dir eigentlich ein du ekelige Schlange?!" schrie die sonst so beherrschte Gryffindor wütend und fügte mit voller Inbrunst hinzu: "Stupor!"

Befriedigt beobachtete Hermine, die Malfoy erstarrte und zu Boden fiel. Kein Grinsen war mehr auf seinem hübschen Gesicht zu sehen. Er würde es sich in Zukunft besser überlegen, wenn er sich mit ihr anlegen wollte! Gerade als sie ihren Zauberstab wieder einstecken wollte hörte sie Schritte auf dem Gang, aus dem sie gerade abgebogen war. Und da stand auch schon... Snape direkt vor ihr. Na toll, der Tag wird als der schlimmste der Geschichte eingehen, dachte Hermine und seufzte tief.

Snape sah wütend aus. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich düster zusammen, seine Lippen kräuselten sich und seine Augen funkelten boshaft. "Miss Granger..." begann der Zaubertrankprofessor zischend. Sein Blick huschte zu dem erstarrten Malfoy und schließlich zu ihrem Zauberstab, den sie noch immer in der Hand hielt. "...wie können Sie es wagen einen harmlosen Schüler mitten auf dem Gang anzugreifen?" Snape sah aus, als würde er sich nicht entscheiden können, ob er sich über die Situation freuen sollte oder nicht. Schließlich hatte er hier die Gelegenheit, der vorlauten Gryffindor eine satte Strafarbeit zu verpassen. Andererseits würde das die Hauslehrerin erledigen. Und McGonagall war schon immer zu weich gewesen. Also entschied er sich dazu, sich nicht über die Situation zu freuen. Wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen? Schließlich war er Severus Snape.

"Professor wenn ich erklären dürfte...." murmelte Hermine und traute sich nicht, Snape weiterhin anzublicken. "Sie dürfen hier gar nichts mehr Miss Granger! Um Malfoy kümmere ich mich... und Sie.... Sie werden auf der Stelle in das Büro Ihrer Hauslehrerin gehen! Veruchen sie von mir aus ihr das zu erklären. 100 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor gibt es von mir und bei Prof. McGonagall holen Sie sich jetzt ihre Strafe ab." zischelte Snape böse und holte seinen Zauberstab heraus, um Malfoy von ihrem Fluch zu befreien. Hermine schnappte sich ihre Sachen und huschte schnell um die nächste Ecke. Mit zwei Schlangen wollte sie sich nicht weiter anlegen.

Geknickt machte sie sich also auf den Weg zum Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin. Wie sollte sie ihr Verhalten bloß Prof. McGonagall erklären? Am besten war es wohl, ihr die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Vielleicht würde sie dann verstehen, warum Hermine so aus der Haut gefahren war.

Tatsächlich, zeigte Prof. McGonagall viel Verständnis. Sie schenkte Hermine Tee ein, reichte ihr ein paar Plätzchen und hörte sich die Geschichte ihrer Schülerin in Ruhe an. Sie hatte von Dumbledore bereits erfahren, was für Nachrichten Hermine am Morgen erhalten hatte. Und so erhielt Hermine zu ihrer großen Verwunderung nicht einmal eine Strafarbeit. Ihre Professorin teilte ihr noch mit, dass sie am Montag in der Muggelwelt erwartet wurde und entließ Hermine dann mit einer freundliche Umarmung. War die Welt heute verrückt geworden? Das fragte sich die junge Gryffindor während sie nun endgültig zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum ging. Dieser Tag kam ihr vor wie ein sehr sehr seltsamer Traum.

Als Hermine ihren Turm erreichte und der fetten Dame das Passwort nannte, hatte sie sich soweit wieder beruhigt, dass sie gefasst den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten konnte. Ihre Mitschüler warfen ihr fragende Blicke zu. Natürlich war es aufgefallen, dass die Schulsprecherin einen Tag wie vom Erdboden verschluckt gewesen war. Hermine hatte sogar ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie war in ihrem Amt schließlich Ansprechpartner für alle Schüler, die Probleme hatten. Und Malfoy hatte mit seinen vorwurfsvollen Worten nicht einmal ganz Unrecht gehabt.

"Hermine? Ist alles in Ordnung? Möchtest du reden?" fragte Harry sie vorsichtig, der mit Ron auf sie zugekommen war. Ach, ganz plötzlich interessierten sie sich wieder für ihre Freundin? Ein Wunder war geschehen! Hermine wunderte sich ein bisschen über ihren Sarkasmus, der sonst nie besonders zum Vorschein kam. "Nein danke. Ich möchte eigentlich nur noch ins Bett." antwortete sie ruhig und schaffte es sogar, Harry ein kleines Lächeln zu schenken. "Gute Nacht." Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich ab und stieg die Treppen zu ihrem Schlafsaal hinauf.


End file.
